Tree Gnome Village (quest)
Dettagli Walkthrough Inizio Parla con King Bolren, al centro del Tree Gnome Village. Ti dirà che le truppe di Khazard hanno rubato 3 orbs. Acconsenti ad aiutarlo e sarai condotto fuori dal labirinto. I tre trackers Vai verso nord fino al limite del battlefield e parla con Commander Montai. Ti chiederà di procurargli 6 logs, necessari a riparare le loro strutture difensive. Da notare che, nonostante dica "loads," intenda semplicemente 6 pezzi di legno normale (infatti ogni logs mostra nell'icona 3 tronchi di legno)- o 6 normal trees. Forniscigli quanto richiesto e ti informerà che 3 trackers, mandati in avanscoperta ad individuare le coordinate per usare la balista, non sono più tornati. Dovrai quindi cercarli. *Il primo tracker è dietro l'edificio più grande della fortezza di Khazard (a nord-ovest del campo di battaglia). *Il secondo tracker è nella prigione di Khazard a nord-est del battlefield (vicino al piccolo obelisco). *Il terzo tracker è a sud-ovest della posizione del primo, nascosto al centro tra 4 alberi. I primi due trackers ti daranno le coordinate di cui hai bisogno, che memorizzerai automaticamente. Il terzo tracker è invece uscito di senno a causa del caos. Nonostante ciò che dice sia in larga parte inutile, ti darà comunque degli indizi sul numero che ti serve. Dovrai lavorarci un po' su di deduzione. Ad esempio, "Less than my hands" dovrebbe significare 1; "More than my head" potrebbe essere 2; "More than we but less than our feet" sarebbe 3; "My legs and your legs" dovrebbe essere 4. Torna alla balista al lato ovest del campo di battaglia e usala: dovrai inserire la terza coordinata, basandoti su quanto detto dal terzo tracker. Nota bene: nonostante tu sia un loro alleato, ogni tanto potresti essere colpito dal "fuoco amico", che ti ferirà in modo leggero. Se invece uccidi una delle loro war tortoises, useranno linguaggio colorito. Gli Orbs Una volta colpito il bersaglio, vai al Khazard Stronghold e oltrepassane il muro, ormai praticamente distrutto. Nel mentre sarai attaccato da un Khazard Commander di lvl 48, dopo un breve dialogo. Sali la scala e un altro commander ti attaccherà. Troverai l'orb of protection mancante nella chest chiusa. Nota bene: se hai basso livello di combat, oppure semplicemente non ti interessa l'xp, puoi evitare il combattimento e correre oltre i due commanders fino ad aprire la cassa. Ritorna al Tree Gnome Village e parla con Elkoy per arrivare velocemente al centro del labirinto. King Bolren ti dirà che gli altri due orbs of protection sono stati sottratti dal Khazard Warlord. Esci dal villaggio e dirigiti verso nord-ovest, oltre i wolves al confine sud di West Ardougne. Nota bene: se non parli prima con il re, non otterrai gli orbs e dovrai uccidere nuovamente il warlord! Parla con il Warlord e uccidilo, così recupererai gli altri due orbs. Se sei di basso livello, puoi avvelenare il warlord e poi nasconderti dietro un albero, aspettando che il veleno faccia effetto. In alternativa, puoi chiedere ad un tuo amico di combat lvl superiore di ferire a morte il warlord, per poi finirlo tu. Se però ce la fai, uccidilo tu: ha più di 150 HP. Se decidi di attaccarlo con melee, è meglio che ti porti del cibo, perché colpisce fino a 9 e spesso. Sono raccomandate anche Prayer potions, se sei di basso livello e puoi usare il Protect from Melee. In ogni caso, è abbastanza facile ucciderlo usando la tattica del "colpisci e scappa" con un crossbow. Torna al villaggio e completa la quest restituendo gli orbs a King Bolren. File:TreeGnomeVil - WarlordBattle.png|Il combattimento con il warlord File:TreeGnomeVil - OrbCeremony.png|La cerimonia di ripristino degli Orbs File:Grandtreerestored.png|I 3 orbs sono stati restituiti! Ricompensa *2 Quest points *11,450 Attack xp *Accesso agli Spirit Trees come mezzo di trasporto *Gnome amulet Trivia *Gli spirit trees ricordano il Deku Tree da Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.